


Against the odds

by dontstopfangirling



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamonenzo, F/M, Jealous Damon, Some random scenes that should have happened, bonenzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstopfangirling/pseuds/dontstopfangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Enzo, against all odds, bets and probabilities, find themselves drawn to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie is Enzo's fake date. And Damon is not happy about it.

 

 

“Enzo?  _Really?”_

Bonnie took another sip of her red wine, longing for something stronger. But she couldn't order a cowboy in a fancy dinner party - it would not be lady-like.  _Or could she?_ Either way, she would not be drunk enough to bear Damon’s judgement without snapping.

“Hm… what about him?” She said, looking around the Salvatore House’s old ballroom, now filled with people she didn’t know, pretending she also didn’t know what Damon meant.

“Well, apparently  _you are_.” He clicked his tongue. “Bonnie Bennett, town witch and rebound date? Please tell me that’s a joke.”

“What do you want me to tell you, Damon? Did me and him arrive here together?  _Yes_. There where flowers involved?  _Yes_. Does  _he_  call this a date? Well, I guess that’d be a ‘yes’ too. Oh, should I mention he asked me for the first dance as well, or will that make you  _too_ uncomfortable?” Bonnie said, finally looking at him with that smug, ironic smile she had perfected in the last few months. “What, you want him all to yourself? I can step away, you know.  _Girlcode_.”

Damon’s playful smirk vanished, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m just looking out for my bestie here, okay. He’s… not good for you.”

Bonnie snorted at that. “Well, he sure  _looks_ good.” She pointed ahead, to the direction from where the subject of their conversation was approaching, eyes locked on her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, the band has already started to play.” She downed her drink and curtsied jokingly before walking to meet Enzo halfway.

The crest between Damon’s eyebrows would probably leave a permanent wrinkle.

 


	2. Incendia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's fire"  
> [Short. Enzo's feelings on the tie scene in 7x06.]

She’s fire.

He could sense the increase in the temperature when she walked in the same room. He could feel her eyes burning his skin whenever she glanced at him - he didn’t have to turn around and see it.

When Bonnie’s hand touched his chest, Enzo thought he would catch ablaze; come undone, auburn bright, by the feet of a goddess. But she was just fixing his tie, she said, playing her part on their child’s game - playing his heart with the hope of a flame?

Perhaps… Tonight had been about closure. About putting an end on expectations. Well, he could say he had got what he came for. And he was glad he could see it: how his former lover brushed him off in the blink of an eye - their affair completely extinguished. Perhaps _she_ was different.

She was fire, indeed; blunt and dangerous, powerful and unpredictable. But also warm and bright, hypnotic and beautiful. And suddenly he understood the moth.

Her smile lit up the room, her green eyes twinkling like lanterns. Enzo stepped back, least he be burnt - he had the impression she could mark him forever if she came too close. And he left her, with the certainty of a spark.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has kinda become a series/collection.  
> I don't know yet, let's enjoy the ride :)


End file.
